Angel For Sinner Malaikat untuk Pendosa
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [YEHYUN; Uke!Kyuhyun Seme!Yesung] Even Angel had love for the Sinner. Bahkan Malaikat mempunyai cinta untuk Pendosa. Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran aku percaya kau malaikat?/Kyuhyun. Panggil aku Kyuhyun./Apa kau bisa mengembalikan waktu?/Lihat saja nanti, Kim Jongwoon./Anggap saja aku bukan malaikat! Aku sekarang adalah manajer pengganti sementara mu./


1/?

[**YeHyun**; Yesung Kyuhyun. Uke!Kyu Seme!Yesung]

**Even Angel had love for the Sinner**

**Angel For Sinner**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Tidak dibenarkan adanya hubungan jalin kasih antara malaikat dan iblis, begitulah hukum langit. Namun, dua insan berbeda jenis –malaikat dan iblis telah melanggarnya dan membuahkan hasil diperut sang Iblis. Petinggi langit terpaksa mengambil keputusan bijak mengingat malaikat yang memperbuatnya adalah keturunan pemuka langit yang sangat disegani.

Kyuhyun –malaikat yang keluar dari perut seorang iblis. Mempunyai ayah seorang malaikat murni. Beruntung kelahiran pertama Kyuhyun –tubuhnya memancarkan cahaya putih bukan hitam maka secara resmi Kyuhyun bayi masuk ke dalam kategori malaikat. Sementara sang ibu terpaksa berpisah selamanya dari kekasihnya juga anaknya. Bila tidak, Kyuhyun harus dimusnahkan.

Kejadian langka ini terjadi 170 tahun cahaya yang lalu. Kyuhyun –berdarah setengah malaikat dan iblis selalu menghuni ruangan khusus dirinya untuk mempelajari hal-hal rumit yang nantinya menggantikan posisi sang ayah. Belajar seluk beluk bumi dan bagaimana mengatur setiap kebutuhan didunia manusia itu dari kaca bundar yang hanya dimiliki malaikat tertentu bernama Face Human. Tempatnya Kyuhyun melihat dan memperhatikan dunia manusia lebih dekat.

Kyuhyun tidak diperbolehkan sang ayah keluar ruangan, bergaul dengan malaikat pekerja lainnya terkecuali para penjaga pilihan sang ayah. Heechul adalah ayah dari Kyuhyun. Tidak mau anak peninggalan kekasih tercintanya diusir dari surga –dunia para malaikat, sebab, sebagai ayah –Heechul mengetahui aura Kyuhyun menginjak dewasa bukan hanya putih namun sering kali Heechul mendapati cahaya tubuh Kyuhyun berubah hitam –warna Iblis.

Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun tetap keturunan Iblis –makhluk jahat dilangit.

Tidak memungkiri sifat Kyuhyun juga sering kali jahil pada penjaganya, membantah ucapan Heechul, dan ogah-ogahan dalam belajar.

Namun saat ini, Kyuhyun berdiri tegap dengan wajah datar menghadapi amukan Heechul yang menghancurkan Face Humannya berkeping-keping –tidak takut sekalipun.

"Kau tidak merubah keputusan mu, KYU?!"

"Tidak appa. Satu tahun waktu bumi sudah cukup buatku."

"Kau tahu dampak nya! Dan kau masih ingin melakukannya! Bagaimana jika para petinggi langit lain mengetahuinya?! Appa tidak mau kehilanganmu, mengertilah!"

Kyuhyun menghela panjang. "Percaya padaku seperti kau percaya pada-Nya." Kyuhyun menatap lurus mata appa nya, memberi sugesti bila dia bukan Kyuhyun kecil yang terus disembunyikan karena cahaya hitam miliknya.

"Tapi, appa tidak mau begitu kau kembali, cahaya mu..."

"Percaya pada ku. Appa." Sela Kyuhyun, nada suaranya tegas dan lugas membuat Heechul terdiam. Kilatan mata Kyuhyun memancarkan kesungguhan. Lantas, apa yang membuat Heechul bimbang? Dia paling tahu kekerasan kepala Kyuhyun –sama seperti ia.

Didepannya bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang selalu merengek dan bertingkah seperti bocah. Melainkan Kyuhyun nya yang tumbuh dewasa dan memiliki pilihan meski pilihan itu terberat sekalipun. Akhirnya Heechul memutuskan menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun. Memeluk tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari nya itu erat.

"Appa percaya. Lakukan dan kembali tetap menjadi Kyuhyun ku." Bisik Heechul.

Dari tangan Heechul keluar bubuk putih bersinar yang terbang dan membentuk fortal dimensi tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Pergilah. Appa akan mengurus para petinggi langit." Kyuhyun mencium pipi Heechul sayang. Tersenyum manis kepada orang tua tunggalnya itu.

"Terima kasih, appa." Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati fortal, sebentar menoleh ke arah dua penjaga setianya yang berdiri dibelakang Heechul –Changmin dan Minho. Lalu melirik Heechul.

Sepenuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun hilang ditelan fortal tersebut, perlahan, fortal itu ikut menghilang.

Heechul bergeming ditempatnya. Menatap sendu ruang hampa tempat Kyuhyun pergi tadi sampai tepukan dibahunya menyadarkan Heechul.

"Maaf tuan. Tapi, apa tuan telah mengajari Kyuhyun cara turun ke bumi? Dia kan belum pernah sama sekali." Ujar Changmin dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

Persimpangan muncul disudut dahi Heechul, "KENAPA TIDAK KAU BILANG DARI TADI BODOH?!"

**YEHYUN**

Park Jongsoo menghela nafas berat. Setelah ini dia pasti menerima caci maki dari pihak acara. Sangat berat menjadi manajer dari penyanyi bersuara emas yang lagi naik daun bernama Kim Jongwoon atau nama panggungnya Yesung. Bergolongan darah AB. Dan entah mengapa setiap orang yang dikenal Jongsoo bergolongan darah itu pasti bersifat aneh, tidak tertebak, dan juga mengerikan. Dia punya satu sahabat yang sama dengan artisnya, Kim Heenim.

"Kau benar tidak me..."

"Hentikan hyung! Aku sangat lelah, dan aku ingin tidur saat ini juga." Nada suara Yesung membentak Jongsoo yang masih setia menguntitnya dibelakang. Rasanya Jongsoo ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Membiarkan Yesung pergi begitu saja menuju basement, Jongsoo harus atau wajib kembali ke pihak penyelenggara dan meminta maaf. Jongsoo meremas surat kontrak itu dan membuangnya ditempat sampah.

"Apanya yang lelah?! Dia hanya menyanyi 2 kali hari ini dan itu pun satu-satu lagu!" rutuk Jongsoo disepanjang jalan.

**YEHYUN**

Yesung memasuki mobil sporty merah miliknya. Menghidupkan mesin dan membetulkan letak kaca spion nya. Yesung mendelik ke arah kaca spion. Berdecih setelahnya. Dibelakang mobilnya, Yesung bisa melihat mobil lain yang mengikutinya. "Sasaeng fans, heh." Gumamnya.

Yesung menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya. Tidak sampai sedetik seseorang dari sana telah mengangkat panggilan Yesung.

"One more." Setelahnya Yesung langsung mematikan sambungan telefon. Dia tahu pasti orang diseberang mengerti. Sudah biasa. Dan itu berlaku hampir setiap hari.

Saat jalanan telah sepi dan mobil hitam yang mengikuti Yesung masih berada dibelakang, Yesung menambah kecepatan. Sesuai dugaan, mobil itu ikut melaju cepat. Lalu, ketika mobil Yesung melalui persimpangan.

BRAKKKK

Dari jalan sebelah kiri tiba-tiba saja truk besar menghantam mobil hitam dibelakang Yesung keras. Hingga mobil hitam tersebut terseret ke jalan disebelah kanan dan terguling beberapa kali ketika truk itu berhenti mendadak lalu atrek ke belakang dengan cepat.

Yesung sudah berada jauh dari tempat kejadian. Namun, suara ledakan yang cukup dahsyat merupakan tanda pekerjaan anak buahnya lagi-lagi sukses. Skema kecelakan kesekian yang telah dia buat.

**YEHYUN**

Tepatnya setahun waktu bumi dan seratus cahaya waktu dilangit yang lalu. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun memperhatikan Face Human dimulai. Changmin, salah satu penjaga yang tidak menjalani tugas semestinya –karena kau tahu, Changmin tidak pernah bersikap hormat kepada Kyuhyun. Malaikat bertubuh tinggi itu selalu mengajak bermain Kyuhyun, bisa dikatakan dia adalah sahabat dekat Kyuhyun dimana usia mereka sama. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan dari petinggi langit.

Changmin baru saja bertemu Yunho –malaikat yang bertugas memilah dan memilih manusia masuk ke dalam daftar beriman atau pendosa atau masuk ke buku hitam. Bukan, bukan buku hitam seperti guru BP. Manusia-manusia yang masuk ke dalam buku hitam merupakan manusia 'tersesat' yang tidak akan diterima langit sampai dia benar-benar dikatakan layak menjadi manusia yang 'benar'.

Yunho menugaskan Changmin membawa ketiga buku itu ke ruangan sekretariat langit untuk nantinya memperbaharui data-data manusia di Seoul. Yunho bertugas dikota besar Korea Selatan itu. Changmin merutuk sepanjang jalan, ruang sekretariat dan ruang Yunho berjarak beratus cahaya. Padahal dia ingin bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan sepenuhnya keinginan Yunho menyuruh malaikat junior itu yang mengantarkan namun, pendamping hidup Yunho –Jaejoong yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Changmin sedang mengandung. Banyak permintaan yang harus segera dikabulkan Yunho.

Kyuhyun melihat sahabat nya dari kaca ruangannya, segera memanggil Changmin. Dia hampir saja mati kebosanan diruangan itu sendiri. "Ya! Chwang!"

Changmin menoleh, tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat Kyuhyun diambang pintu melambai padanya. Secepat yang dia bisa, Changmin sudah berada didepan Kyuhyun. "Aku harus mengantarkan ini, Kyu!" keluh Changmin seakan buku-buku yang sedang dibawanya seberat seribu ton padahal itu tidak lebih dari seberat bulu angsa. Meski berwujud tebal, buku-buku itu tidak mempunyai daya berat.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan buku-buku yang dibawa Changmin seksama, "Buku apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun merasa tertarik.

Changmin mengangkat ke atas satu persatu buku itu dimulai dari, "Buku manusia beriman." Lalu, "Buku manusia dosa." Buku ketiga diambil alih oleh Kyuhyun karena Changmin tampak kesusahan dengan dua buku tebal itu sementara buku ketiga tidaklah terlalu tebal. "Itu buku hitam. Semua ini data-data dari Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan." Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. Dia hafal semua nama kota besar juga kota kecil dibumi, karena itulah tugasnya kelak.

Kyuhyun menimang-nimang buku hitam yang tidak terlalu tebal, dia pernah mempelajari arti dari buku hitam itu namun ini pertama kali dia melihatnya. Buku sakral bagi manusia karena nama-nama didalam buku itu tidak akan diterima langit. Arwahnya tersesat dibumi, tersiksa, sebab selama hidup selalu melakukan perbuatan dosa, merugikan orang lain, dan juga tingkat parahnya. Manusia itu tidak percaya adanya Tuhan.

"Apa nama-nama didalam buku ini telah permanen?" Changmin mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. "Aku penasaran, selama ini aku tidak tahu apa yang mau dilihat dari Face Human. Bumi hanya begitu saja, tidak ada yang membuat ku tertarik." Kyuhyun memegang dagunya sejenak.

"Mungkin, karena appa menyuruhku hanya melihat manusia-manusia yang taat. Apa buku ini boleh dilihat?" Changmin menggeleng. Ayolah, dia hanya diberi tugas mengantarkan. Dia sendiri tidak pernah melihat apa yang dikerjakan Yunho lebih tepatnya, Changmin tidak mau

"Aku anggap itu sebagai Ya!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin masuk ke ruangannya. Meletakkan buku-buku itu diatas meja.

"Tapi, aku takut Yunho hyung akan marah, Kyu." Cicit Changmin.

"Sejak kapan kau mempunyai rasa takut, Chwang?! Ayolah, ini pasti seru. Kita bisa sama-sama melihat bagaimana tingkah manusia-manusia yang tidak diterima langit. Seberapa pendosa dan sadisnya dia!" Kyuhyun menunjuk-menunjuk cermin bundar Face Human miliknya. Tidak lama seringai Changmin keluar, ah, apapun itu bila bersama Kyuhyun pasti menjadi mengasyikkan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lihat. Mulai dari buku apa?" Changmin memperhatikan ketiga buku yang telah mereka letakkan berbaris.

"Yang pasti bukan buku beriman, akan sangat membosankan." Argumen Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika buku hitam saja, Kyu? Waktu kita tidak lama, lebih baik langsung ke point terpenting." Kyuhyun menjentikkan jari. "Brilian!"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin mulai membuka buku hitam itu. Halaman pertama di isi oleh kalimat-kalimat panjang membosankan, peraturan-peraturan, dan ayat-ayat yang wajib dihafal para malaikat langit. Kyuhyun melewati semua halaman itu sampai akhirnya dia menemukan halaman bertajuk C. Nama-nama itu ditulis sesuai urutan abjad dan karena orang Korea memakai marga, maka, setiap nama diawali dengan marga. Orang Korea tidak mempunyai marga abjad A dan B maka langsung ke C.

Disana tertera sekitar 20 nama untuk C. Tepatnya Cho. Ada Cho Hangeng dengan identitas seorang pejabat tinggi yang baik namun atheis. Cho Jonghyun seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dan,

"Bwahahahahahaha..." Changmin tertawa nista disebelah Kyuhyun yang ikut serta membaca deretan nama dan identitas orang itu. "Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang melakukan perdagangan organ manusia. Kau sangat hebat Kyu! Bahkan wajah kalian sangat mirip!" Changmin menunjuk-nunjuk kotak identitas seorang lelaki berambut ikal berwarna coklat yang mempunyai wajah mirip Kyuhyun, bedanya Kyuhyun itu berambut lurus meski berwarna coklat lebih terang.

PLETAKKK

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menghadiahi Changmin pukulan sayang.

"Itu bukan aku bodoh, dan, Aissshhhh! Manusia apa yang memakai nama sesuci itu untuk perbuatan bejat tidak termaafkan!" Kyuhyun mendumel.

"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun itu saja yang kita lihat?" Kyuhyun mendelik tajam kepada Changmin. "Dalam mimpimu saja tiang!"

Kyuhyun membalik-balik halaman, melupakan Changmin yang bersungut ria disebelahnya. Kyuhyun mendengus. Semua sama saja, tidak ada yang membuatnya benar-benar tertarik malahan tidak jarang Kyuhyun merinding disko membaca perbuatan laknat yang para manusia itu lakukan. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa dia kuat bila melihat aktifitas mereka karena bisa jadi saat Kyuhyun memantau dari Face Human, mereka sedang membunuh atau mencabik korbannya. Ugh!

Sampai Kyuhyun berhenti dihalaman ke sekian, pada halaman bermarga Kim. Kyuhyun belum melihat identitas manusia itu. Namun, wajah nya mampu membuat detak jantung Kyuhyun bertambah cepat.

Rambut hitam legam lurus. Tatapan tajam. Wajah mungil berbentuk oval sempurna. Bibir tipis kemerahan. Dan wajah datar yang menyiratkan seribu makna. Sebentar, Kyuhyun merasakan kesedihan dari gambar matanya, sebentar kemudian, ada api amarah dalam wajahnya. Kyuhyun terpesona. Wajah lelaki bernama Kim Jongwoon itu tidak terlalu tampan tidak terlalu manis juga.

Hanya saja, seakan ada penarik yang kuat untuk Kyuhyun memandang gambar dirinya lebih lama.

"Kim Jongwoon. Penyanyi bersuara merdu. Pembunuh. Atheis. Pendosa yang membunuh kedua orang tua kandungnya..." gumam Changmin mengikuti tiap kata yang tertera. "Dia sangat parah. Padahal wajahnya tidak seperti penjahat." Changmin terheran melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak membalik halaman buku itu lagi.

"Hey, Kyu. Ada apa?" tegur Changmin.

"Ti-tidak apa." Gagapnya. "Ini kau bawa saja, tidak ada yang menarik. Sebaiknya cepat kau antarkan ke badan sekretariat." Kyuhyun menyerahkan buku itu tergesa-gesa ke tangan Changmin, dan alhasil buku itu terjatuh. Changmin melongo melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah.

Tapi, dia tidak mempunyai wewenang memprotes lebih jauh. Mungkin saja benar tidak ada yang menarik. Kyuhyun sudah berbalik dan melangkah agak jauh dari tempat Changmin.

Buku itu diraih Changmin, menampilkan halaman sedikit paling belakang. "Shim Changmin, dokter yang melakukan mal praktek." Gumam Changmin membaca identitas lelaki berwajah mirip dengannya terpampang jelas.

"Lebih baik aku segera pergi." Cepat-cepat Changmin mengambil ketiga bukunya dan buru-buru keluar ruangan Kyuhyun.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya seraya memegang letak jantungnya yang masih berpacu cepat. Kyuhyun menoleh ke tempat cermin Face Human nya. "Apa tidak apa?" lirihnya pada ruang hampa.

**YEHYUN**

BRAKKK

Serpihan kaca, perabotan, barang elektronik, bertebaran diatas lantai dalam keadaan hancur berantakan. Si pelaku masih saja menghempas setiap benda disekitarnya. "ARGGHHHH!" teriakannya berat dan terdengar menyayat hati.

Liquid bening berjatuhan dari mata indahnya. Yesung meraih bingkai foto yang telah retak. Menggenggam serpihan kaca pada bingkai itu hingga darah segar mengalir dari telapak tangannya. Foto itu terdiri dari dua orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil ditengah mereka. Yesung masih terisak.

"Appa... eomma..." lirihnya.

"Mianhae..."

Setelah membunuh orang yang jelas mengagumi atau bahkan mencintainya setengah mati, Yesung pasti menyesal. Sangat sangat menyesal. Hal itu terjadi jika dia melihat foto dari orangtuanya, yang telah dia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Sependosa apalagi dirinya? Yesung sungguh tidak termaafkan.

Yesung menghubungi orang terpercayanya, berkata untuk membunuh orang yang telah menabrak sasaeng fansnya tadi. Orang yang jelas dia sendiri yang menyuruh dan sekarang akan Yesung musnahkan. Bukankah pembunuh harus dibunuh? Dia tidak akan terlalu berdosa membunuh sang pembunuh, setidaknya dia mengurangi populasi pembunuh dibumi.

Yesung mengusap permukaan foto itu dengan tangannya yang tidak berdarah. Membuka lembaran foto lusuh itu dan menaruhnya dibingkai baru. Bingkai ke seribu yang menjadi tempat foto tersebut.

Yesung menyeka air matanya, mengobati luka-lukanya. Berganti baju dan meraih ponselnya kembali. Kali ini menghubungi petugas kebersihan yang bisa datang kapan saja tidak perduli ini sudah tengah malam. Tentu saja, Yesung mempunyai penthouse yang besar. Dia berkuasa dalam istananya sendiri.

Berbalut piyama hitam. Yesung melangkahkan kaki menuju atap penthousenya. Dinginnya udara malam tidak berhasil membuat Yesung menggigil, apa Yesung yang sangat hebat atau hati Yesung sendiri telah membeku.

Yesung bersandar pada kursi santai yang tersedia. Memandang langit tanpa bintang. Langit kesukaannya, hitam dan tenang.

Sampai dari titik terjauh langit, kilauan cahaya menarik perhatian Yesung untuk terus menatapnya. Sebab, cahaya itu semakin dekat, dekat, dan...

"AWASSSS!" pekik cahaya itu. Cahaya?

Belum hilang rasa kaget Yesung, sesosok tubuh mendarat mulus diatas perutnya. BUM. Dan itu sangat, "ARGGGHHHHH!" teriak Yesung keras.

Bahkan kursi santai yang dia duduki roboh ke bawah.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Yesung masih berteriak kencang. "HELL! HELL! HELL! APPO!" umpatnya beberapa kali. Yesung menutup mata merasakan kesakitan maha dahsyat yang melandanya. Sebuah beban berat dari langit tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke tubuhnya dengan kuat. Apa tiba-tiba bintang jatuh?- begitulah pikirnya sekarang.

"Mi-mian. Mian." Perlahan mata Yesung terbuka. Apakah sekarang bintang bisa berbicara?- mungkin pikiran Yesung menjadi error gara-gara kejadian tadi. Tapi tidak, itu bukan bintang yang mempunyai tangan 5. Melainkan seseorang berjubah serba putih, yang mempunyai wajah sangat... cantik.

"BISAKAH KAU TURUN DARI TUBUHKU!" bentak Yesung setelah kesadarannya akan efek pesona sosok itu menghilang. "Hiks..." sosok itu terisak di ikuti air mata yang entah mengapa terlihat berkilau dilihat Yesung.

"Ka-kau membentakku?"

Yesung menghela. Dia tidak tahu tapi amarahnya hilang semua. "Tolong turun, tubuhku sangat sakit." Jawab Yesung lemah. Sosok itu berhenti terisak. Menatap Yesung lekat dengan mata yang membola.

"Ma-Maaf!"


End file.
